Carlito
Carlos Edwin "Carly" Colón, Jr. - jest Portorykańskim profesjonalnym wrestlerem. Urodził się 21 Lutego 1979 roku w Santurce, San Juan w Portoryko. Lepiej znany jako''' Carlito Colon'. Jest znany z tego, że niedawno występował w World Wrestling Entertainment. Jego kontrakt wygasł 21 Maja 2010 roku. W jego rodzinnym kraju jest znany jako Carlito lub Carly Colon. Od czasu do czasu występuje w federacji World Wrestling Council. Carlos Colon jest 13-krotnym Mistrzem Świata Wagi Ciężkiej WWC. Obecnie trwa jego 13 title reign z tym tytułem. W roku 2010 został zwolniony z WWE. World Wrestling Council (1999-2003) i WWE (2003-2010) W Listopadzie 1999 roku Carlito rozpoczął pracę w WWC w Portoryko. Był facem, który występował pod ring namem - Carly. Następnie rozpoczął feud z Ray'em Gonzalezem. Dwa razy rywalizował w walce o pas WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship. W obu walkach został pokonany przez swojego oponenta i nie wykorzystał swoich okazji do zdobycia tego tytułu. Potem Carlito podpisał kontrakt z federacją rozwojową WWE - Ohio Valley Wrestling i występował w charakterze heela. Rozpoczął się angle z jego udziałem, gdzie miał konflikt z jego rodziną. Ten angle zakończył sie w rocznicę Aniversario 2004, gdzie zmierzył się ze swoim bratem - Eddiem. 16 Grudnia 2006 roku Carlito wystąpił na PPV Lockout gdzie wystąpił w walce przeciwko Heidenreichowi i zdobył WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship po raz pierwszy. Jednak kilka minut później ten tytuł został mu odebrany. Colon pojawił się na Aniversario 2007 gdzie zmierzył się z samym Razorem Ramonem, czyli Scottem Hallem. Była to promocja walki, w którym Carlito zaczął naśladować Ramona. Carlito pokonał Halla po swojej nowej akcji kończącej - Back Stabber. Ta walka nie obyła się bez interwencji innego zawodnika, obecnego Uniwersalnego Mistrza Wagi Ciężkiej - Apollo. Po Drafcie Carly poprosił o urlop po to, aby uczestniczyć w ceremonii kończącej karierę jego ojca na Aniversario 2008. Na tamtej gali zawalczył po raz kolejnym z Ray'em Gonzalezem. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2003-2004) 2 Czerwca 2003 roku Carlito dołączył do federacji rozwojowej WWE - OVW. W Ohio Valley Wrestling jego managerem był Kenny Bolin i występował w drużynie razem z Mikem Mondo. Walczył także w Dark Matchach rosteru Raw. 15 Grudnia 2003 roku dostał pierwszą szansę, aby pokazać się z dobrej strony w Dark Matchu Raw. Podczas kontynuowania kariery w OVW Colon występował od czasu do czasu na galach World Wrestling Council. W Kwietniu 2004 roku Colon zaplanował feud i różne walki z Abyssem dla federacji WWC. Jednak WWE nie zgodziło się na to, ponieważ Abyss podpisał kontrakt z Total Nostop Action - wrogą federacją WWE. SmackDown! (2004-2005) 7 Października 2004 roku Carlito zadebiutował na SmackDown razem ze swoim programem - Carlito Caribbean Cool. Zasłynął z tego, że gdy jego zdaniem, któryś z jego gości nie był cool to pluł jabłkiem w jego twarz. W pierwszej walce w "niebieskim" rosterze Carlito pokonał Johna Cene i zdobył Mistrzostwo Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wziął udział w storyline, w którym jego ochroniarz - Jesus, godził nożem Johna Cenę w nocnym klubie. Carlito posiadał United States Championship Title przez 42 dni. Gdy John Cena powrócił po rzekomej "kontuzji" według storyline'u to odzyskał tytuł i Carlito pożegnał się z pierwszym tytułem zdobytym w WWE. Zadebiutował na pierwszym PPV z własną osobą. Było to Survivor Series 2004. Miał wystąpić w drużynie Kurta Angle i wziął udział w 8-man Tag Team Matchu przeciwko drużynie Guerrero, ale tego nie zrobił, gdyż wcześniej przed walką został zaatakowany przez Cenę. Gdy Carlito był kontuzjowany to wziął udział w komicznym storyline z GM'em SmackDown - Teddym Longiem. W tym storyline musiał sprzedawać hot-dogi, odśnieżać parkingi czy też myć podłogi. W wyniku tych działań złożył petycję, że został poniżony, jednak ta została odrzucona. 26 Marca 2005 roku po pólrocznej przerwie od walczenia w ringu wziął udział w walce przeciwko swojemu bratu - Eddiemu. Zanotował też debiut na najważniejszej gali roku - WrestleManii jako non-wrestler na WM 21. Przerwał Rowdy Roddy Piper's Piper's Pit z gościem specjalnym - Stone Coldem Stevem Austinem. To wydarzenie doprowadziło do angle z udziałem Carlito i Pipera. Obaj zmierzyli się na Friday Madness w WWC i wygrał Roddy. Po WrestleManii Carlito stworzył nowy program o nazwie Carlito's Cabana. Wszedł w spór z Big Showem przez to, że Big Show odrzucił jego ofertę. Big Show miał pracować dla Carlito jako egzekutor. Ten feud doprowadził do tego, że Carlito poczęstował Big Showa zatrutym jabłkiem a jego egzektorem został Matt Morgan. Feud zakończył się na Judgment Day i Carlito ostatecznie pokonał Big Showa. Raw (2005-2008) Carlito został przedraftowany na Raw i od razu pokonał Sheltona Benjamina zostając Mistrzem Interkontynentalnym. Jednak na Unforgiven stracił ten tytuł na rzecz Rica Flaira. Pod koniec 2005 roku kontynuował Carlito's Cabana na Raw. Ten angle doprowadził do tego, że zawalczył w Teamie Raw przeciwko Teamie SmackDown w 10-man Tag Team Matchu na Survivor Series. Pod koniec 2005 roku Colon został dodany do feudu o Mistrzostwo WWE. Pokonał Benjamina w walce kwalifikacyjnej i zapewnił sobie title shota na New Year's Revolution 2006 w Elimination Chamber Matchu. Był jednym z dwóch ostatnich wrestlerów po wyeliminowaniu Kane'a, Chrisa Mastersa i HBK'a Shawna Michaelsa. Został w ringu z Johnem Ceną a ten pokonał go i Carlito nie udało się zdobyć WWE Championship Belt. 16 Marca 2006 roku Carlito wystąpił na gali WWC w Carolina, w Portoryko. Pokonał Tysona Tomko a następnie w jego programie Carlito's Cabana gościli tacy zawodnicy jak Victor Jovica oraz Carlos Colon. Po New Year's Revolution Carlito zaczął występować w drużynie z Chrisem Mastersem. Doprowadziło to do walki na WrestleManii 22, gdzie obaj zmierzyli się w Tag Team Matchu przeciwko Big Showowi i Kane'owi o World Tag Team Championship Titles. Carlito i Masters przegrali przez to, że Masters przypadkowo zaatakował Carlito i Big Show z Kanem od razu wykorzystali to. Po walce Carlito konfrontował z Mastersem i rozpoczął się feud pomiędzy tą dwójką. Na pierwszym Raw po WrestleManii 22 Carlito wystąpił w Masterlock Challengea przedtem został zaatakowany przez Mastersa. Ten storyline doprowadził do ich walki na Backlash, gdzie Carlito Colon pokonał Chrisa Mastersa poprzez nielegalne użycie lin. Na Vengeance Carlito wystąpił w Triple Threat Matchu przeciwko Sheltonowi Benjaminowi i Johny'emu Nitro. Stawką tej walki był tytuł, który należał do Sheltona Benjamina - IC Championship. Nitro wygrał tą walkę przez to, że wyciągnał Carlito z ringu i uzyskał pinfall na Benjaminie. Po Vengeance przeszedł face turn dzięki storyline'owi z Trish Stratus. Wziął także udział w feudzie pomiędzy nim i Johnym Nitro oraz Trish Stratus i Melinie. Razem z Trish pokonali Nitro i Melinę w Mixed Tag Team Matchu na Saturday Night's Main Event. Następnie rozpoczął feud z Randym Ortonem. Orton próbował zaatakować Trish Stratus na backstage'u, ale Carlito obronił ją. W wyniku tego została zabookowana walka pomiędzy nim a Ortonem na Unforgiven a następnie rewanż na pierwszym Raw po tym PPV. Randy pokonał Carlito dwukrotnie. Na WWE's Tribute to the Troops, Carlito pokonał Ortona po pinfallu. Został także rozpoczęty angle z Carlito i Trish Stratus, którzy mieli ze sobą romans. W ostatnich miesiącach 2006 roku Carlito rywalizował w walkach o IC Championship Title. Dzięki tym walkom Carlito wystąpił na Cyber Sunday gdzie zmierzył się z Jeffem Hardym. Jednak przegrał tą walkę. W tym czasie na Carlito's Cabana przeszedł lekką zmianę gimmicku i stał się dżentelmenem. Został utworzony kolejny angle z jego udziałem. Tym razem jego partnerką była Torrie Wilson. Wziął także udział w Royal Rumble Matchu w 2007 roku, gdzie został wyeliminowany przez The Great Khaliego. Po Royal Rumble rozpoczął feud z Ric'em Flairem. Nature Boy powiedział, że Carlito nie zasługuje na to, aby być częścią rosteru Raw i na dodatek obraził go mówiąc, że w tą pracę nie wkłada serca, ani nie jest ona jego pasją. Carlito wyzwał Flaira na walkę, jednak przegrał ją i jego mentorem został właśnie Flair. Drużyna złożona z tych dwóch zawodników wzięła udział w walce kwalifikacyjnej do Money in the Bank Ladder Matchu. Jednak nie wybrano zwycięzcy, gdyż interweniował The Great Khali. Doprowadziło to do walki pomiędzy Khalim, Ortonem i Carlito w Triple Threat Matchu. Ostatecznie The Legend Killer wygrał ten 3-way. Przed WrestleManią 23 Carlito wyraził niezadowolenie z tego w jaki sposób jest traktowany i bookowany przez Creative Team. Narzekał również na brak pushu i obwinił za to wszystko ludzi z zaplecza. Wystąpił w Dark Matchu na WrestleManii 23 i razem z Flairem pokonał zespół złożony z Chavo Guerrero i Gregory'ego Helmsa. Na dodatek zostali pretendentami do World Tag Team Championship Titles. Zawalczyli przeciwko Lance'owi Cade'owi i Trevorowi Murdochowi. Odwrócił się od Flaira i przeszedł heel turn. Ich feud zakończył się na Judgment Day, gdzie został pokonany przez Rica Flaira po submission maneuver. Po feudzie z Flairem został zaangażowany w angle z Sandmanem i Triple H'em. Na Unforgiven 2007 przegrał walkę z HHH'em w No DQ Matchu z dodatkami na korzyść Carlito. Później, w 2007 roku zażądał zwolnienia z WWE, ponieważ był nieszczęśliwy z powodu swojego gimmicku. Po spotkaniu z Chairmanem WWE - Vincem McMahonem został przekonany do tego, aby pozostać w WWE i tak też się stało. 10 Grudnia 2007 roku wystąpił na Monday Night Raw, z okazji 15-lecia istnienia poniedziałkowego brandu. Zmierzył się z Jeffem Hardym o Mistrzostwo Interkontynentalne w matchu z drabinami. Hardy pokonał go. Następnie Carlito pokonał Cody'ego Rhodesa w walce kwalifikacyjnej do Money in the Bank. Jednak nie udało mu się zdobyć kontraktu znajdującego się w walizce. Następnie utworzył Tag Team z Santino Marellą. Wzięli udział w kilku walkach o tytuły World TT Championship. Dwukrotnie zostali pretedentami do tych tytułów, jednak nie udało im się zdobyć tych pasów. Powrót na SmackDown i założenie The Colons (2008-2009) Podczas Draftu Uzupełniającego w 2008 roku został przedraftowany z powrotem na SmackDown. 12 Września z powrotem przeszedł face turn i założył Tag Team ze swoim bratem Primo. Pokonali Mistrzów Tag Teamowych - Curta Hawkinsa i Zacka Rydera. Dwa tygodnie później zostali Mistrzami Drużynowymi ponownie pokonując w.w. dwójkę. Następnie Colonsi weszli w feud z Dirt Sheet (Johnem Morrisonem i The Mizem). Na WrestleManii 25 pokonali swoich przeciwników i zunifikowali pasy Tag Teamowe. 15 Kwietnia 2009 roku zostali przedraftowani na Raw. Na The Bash stracili pasy mistrzowskie na rzecz Edge'a i Chrisa Jericho występując w Triple Threat TT Matchu. Pozostałymi rywalami byli Legacy. Dostali walkę rewanżową na pierwszym Raw po The Bash, ale nie udało im się odzyskać tytułów. Heel turn i odejście z WWE (2009-2010) 6 Lipca 2009 roku na Raw znowu przegrali z Edgem i Chrisem Jericho. Po walce Carlito zaatakował swojego brata przechodząc heel turn. Na Night of Champions wystąpił w Six Pack Challenge Matchu o U.S. Championship. W tej walce wziął udział również Primo, ale ani jemu, ani Carlito nie udało się zdobyć tego tytułu. 3 Sierpnia na Raw Carlito pokonał Primo kończąc ich feud. 13 Sierpnia na Superstars, Carlito wystąpił w drużynie z Rosą Mendes i pokonali Kofiego Kingstona i Mickie James. Rosa została jego menadżerką dopóki ten nie odszedł na ECW. Po dwóch miesiącach przerwy, 30 Listopada na Raw, Carlito z powrotem zaczął konfrontować z Ceną. Carlito próbował opluć Cenę jabłkiem, ale ten wykonał mu Attitude Adjustment. W tym segmencie wziął udział także Sheamus. W następnym tygodniu Carlito został pokonany przez Cenę. W Lutym 2010 roku Carlito został jednym z WWE Pro's w NXT. 22 Lutego został pokonany przez Christiana w walce kwalifikacyjnej do MITB. W nastepnym tygodniu w NXT razem ze swoim Rookiem Michaelem Tarverem przegrali z Christianem i Heathem Slaterem. 2 Maja na Superstars Carlito zmierzył się z Primo. Podczas tej walki kibice dali niezadowolenie temu, że dwaj bracia rywalizują ze sobą. Carlito pogodził się z Primo, ale został zaatakowany przez R-Trutha i Teda Dibiase. 21 Maja Carlito został zwolniony z WWE przez to, że naruszył Program WWE i odmówił tego żeby zacząć leczyć się z nałogu jakim stały się środki przeciwbólowe. Powrót do WWC i występy na scenie niezależnej (2010-do teraz) Po tych wydarzeniach Carlito zgodził się występować na scenach niezależnych po to, aby je promować. 11 Lipca 2010 roku wystąpił w walce The Three Faces of Fear na Aniversario 2010. W tej walce wziął udział także Booker T. Następnie zaczął walczyć jako tweener. Zadebiutował także w USA's Lucha Libre jako Carlitos. 25 Września powrócił do WWC i pokonał Ricky'ego El Triple Mega Campeona. 27 Listopada 2010 roku zmierzył się z Sheltonem Benjaminem o Uniwersalne Mistrzostwo Wagi Ciężkiej i pokonał go. Następnie obronił swój tytuł w walce przeciwko Ricky'emu. Występował także w takich federacjach jak Inoki Genome Federation w Japonii czy też w słynnej federacji AAA. 4 Czerwca ponownie powrócił do WWC po niedawnym odejściu i zdobył po raz trzynasty WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship Title. Tag Teamy '''Cool Colon Brothers' (WWC): Eddie Colon Cool Colon Brothers (WWC): Konnan *(WWE): Jesus Aguilera *(WWE): "Masterprice" Chris Masters *(WWE): Santino Marella *(WWE): Colons Primo Galeria carl.jpg|Z pasem Interkontynetalnym carlit1.jpg carlito1.jpg en:Carly_Colón Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:OVW